Friends, Death, Then Love
by Kasey Renae
Summary: FIN Stephanie and Chris are best friends, they're no closer to anyone in the world. One day a tragedy occurs and Stepahnie is broken hearted. Can Chris mend her heart...or is it all lost?


Title: Friends, Death then Love  
Author: CrAzYgIrL2008/JA2008/PeachyKeen2008  
Pairings: Jericho/Stephanie  
Dedication: For Jodi, the coolest dudette from Scotland!  
Summary: Stephanie and Jericho are friends, they never really thought of becoming anything more until a horrible tragedy hits Stephanie's family and Chris is there for her like no one else was.  
Notes: Y'all can have this to post on yer own sites if you let me know/ask me first okay? Thanks!

"You're being an ass quit it!" Stephanie squealed as Chris's car crashed into hers again.

"Hey you wanted to play with me babe, I didn't force you," Chris retorted chuckling deeply.

"Christ Chris you're such a cheater!" she whined.

"Am not you're just a baby!" Chris replied sticking his tongue out at her.

"Oh real mature Chris," Stephanie said rolling her eyes.

"And you're being more mature?" he asked defensively.

As Chris's car totaled hers finally Stephanie threw the controller down. "I quit you cheater!" she declared.

Chris stood up grinning opening his arms wide. "C'mere gemme a hug Stephy," he ordered gently.

Stephanie laughed. "Right, like I'm going to give a cheater a hug," she joked.

Chris laughed as well and ran over to Stephanie wrapping her in his arms and spinning her around. Stephanie of course hugged him back and giggled, lord how her giggle affected Chris. "Looks like you're hugging him now," Chris said nuzzling her neck.

Stephanie giggled again and wrapped her legs around Chris's waist. Chris then wrapped his arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall. Were these two dating? The answer will shock you…no they weren't, they were merely friends, and this was a typical day in the life of them. Interesting isn't it?

Suddenly Stephanie's cell phone rang, she jumped down and scurried over to her bad to find it and answer it. "Stephanie here, talk to me," she said shifting her weight.

Chris stood off to the side letting her take her call but he watched her closely fear struck his heart when Stephanie's happy expression dropped and fear replaced it. "Steph…babe?" he whispered gently.

Stephanie nodded. "Okay…I'll be there…real soon, tell him I'm coming," she whispered as tears started running down her cheeks.

Right when she hung up the phone she broke out in harsh sobs. "Oh god Chris!" she sobbed. "Its daddy…he's been hurt…something about him-him being attacked…he's bad Chris, they don't think he'll make it tonight, please, take me to him."

Chris's head began spinning, Mr. McMahon was hurt, could be dying, Stephanie needed help, huh? Finally it all registered and he nodded grabbing her hand leading her out of his condo and to his rental car. The whole way there Stephanie sobbed and Chris tried figuring out what he was going to do if he didn't make it…what would "daddy's little girl" do with out her daddy?

Stephanie tore down the hallway and pushed passed the nurses. "Daddy!" she called. "Where are you?"

A tall balding man that looked to be in his late forties stepped out of the nearest room and stopped her resting his hands on her shoulders. "Ms. McMahon, your father is in this room, he doesn't want to see any body but you sweetie," he whispered.

Stephanie nodded then looked over at Chris who came running down the hall milliseconds later. "Stephanie…god don't do that again, you scared the hell outta me," he softly scolded holding her close to him.

Stephanie buried her face in his neck and clung tightly to him. "Chris please, at least come in the room with me, I'm scared and I can't do it alone," he whispered.

"Baby all you have to do is ask and I'm there, okay? Never doubt it," he said lifting her chin up.

This caused Stephanie to smile. "Thank you Chris, you're so good to me, I don't deserve you," she replied.

Before Chris could reply to her absurd comment he was pulled by Stephanie into the hospital room 316, picked by Mr. McMahon himself. Chris stood by the doorway and watched Stephanie intensely as she slowly walked over to her father's bed side.

"Princess…Stephanie, is that you?" he croaked.

Tears immediately filled Stephanie's eyes as she nodded. "Yeah daddy, I'm here, right here," she said grabbing a hold of his hand.

A faint smile crossed Vince McMahon's features as he sighed happily. "I was afraid—afraid I would never see you—you again," he whispered breathing heavily.

"Daddy don't say that, you're going to be—"

"Steph…I'm dying Princess, I know it, my time is now but I just had to see you once more so I could rest in peace...and I wanted you to know that I love you and I'm so proud of you."

A choked sob broke through Stephanie's full lips. "Daddy no…" she whimpered.

He nodded. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I love you."

With those deep touching words, Vincent Kennedy McMahon died, the sky was dark and gloomy, the flowers didn't look as lush, everyone seemed to be unhappy, that was nothing compared to what Stephanie felt.

Letting go of his hand slowly Stephanie covered her face with her hands. "NO!!" she screamed falling to her knees.

Chris was quick to catch her and comfort her, promising her everything would be okay…he didn't know that they'd never be the same again.

One Week Later

Chris walked into the house and found that it was darkened and stuffy. Sighing he opened the curtains to see Stephanie laying on the couch looking at pitiful as anyone could. "Stephanie, you need to get up, you've been laying there for a whole entire week Hun," he cooed gently.

"I don't care…I should have died Chris not him," she replied.

Stopping in his tracks Chris spun around and kneeled in front of her. "Steph…don't say that! Don't ever say that, do you have any idea what I'd do without you? I'd die, literally of a broken heart," he said.

Stephanie looked at him with shock burning in her eyes. "You…you'd die without me?" she asked. Chris only nodded. "No…no one's ever said anything like that to me before."

Chris looked deep into her eyes and cupped the side of her face gently. "How could I live knowing you were dead Stephanie?" he asked.

"But I'd want you to stay strong and go on with out me," she said.

Chris smiled softly. "What do you think your father's thinking up in heaven now babe?" he asked.

Stephanie nodded and looked down for a long time; Chris was beginning to think she might have fallen asleep that way. But when she looked up, that Stephanie McMahon glow was in her beautiful blue eyes. Not hesitating another moment Stephanie leaned down and gently placed her lips on top of his, sealing them in a soft sweet kiss.

Chris was taken aback, he didn't know what was going on…this was Stephanie his best friend, and she was kissing him. I bet you want to know the most shocking part don't you? Well…he liked it! It felt like it was the right thing to be doing.

After a few seconds he pulled away. "Stephanie…I don't want to be--" his lips were silenced by Stephanie's again.

"Shut up Chris," she whispered. "I've wanted you for so long and now that I know you'll always be there, I think-I think this is right, I just want to forget for tonight, please, make me forget."

Chris cupped the nape of her neck and kissed her forehead. "Anything for you baby, anything at all."


End file.
